ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Animo
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to The First Encounter (Ben 10: AA). Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 18:04, June 24, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Terradino Why you messes up the page? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 09:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Categories Reversed Water Hazard Hey! You stole my picture! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 14:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture Do not steal other people picture or I block you. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 14:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Pic You stole Dan's reversed Water Hazard picture and uploaded it as a JPEG. I deleted it. Please use the original with Dan's permission. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 22:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Artist Wanted Hey Dr. Animo, I noticed that those pictures you posted were really good so i was wondering if you can be the artist for my crossover video game but before i accept you can you please send a picture of ben tennyson in the null void fighting another ben tennyson with a black jacket, grey skin, black hair, grey shoes and black pants drawn by you. Thank You. Sincerly Brandon Tennyson. PS: Can you make it 3D and video game like. PSS: If you can't then its fine. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid i can't help you. Most of pictures are borrowed from real artists on Deviantart, i haven't got the time to credit them. Maybe they can help you. I borrowed them from illuminate01, Krimxonrath01... illuminate01 does requests if he have the time. PS: As full time gamer, i can tell you, 3D images aren't nessecary, most games are made first by concept art. By the way, What pics exactly? nightmare forms howd youdo those nightmare form pics,did you actually edit itor from aprogram? Those nightmare forms are made by krimxonrath01, I will soon edited the credits to him but i didn't had the time... So because they aren't my work, they are free to use. Can I use Man-bat in the Ultrimatrix? Zombie-boy will get you! 20:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) YuGiOh Character pics Where do you get those Yu Gi Oh! Character pics, like King Exodia's? Zombie-boy will get you! 22:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Kevin's Death Episode Can I make a montage episode-like thing where it shows each person that got killed in Kevin's Death Timeline Killled? Drakath is awesome! 20:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank u message Sure...... You can rename them.....Pop here..:)